


Coven

by MadDormouse



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Magical Police's most wanted fugitives meet to form a coven against Sjin and Lalna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coven

A gust of wind blew through the trees, rustling free a shower of pink and white leaves to the ground. With the breeze gone, the night was calm once again. No sounds of zombies, mana elementals, or other dangerous creatures stirred in the woods.  
A small figure sighed in relief and crept out from behind the cherry blossom tree she was using as cover. She wasn't as concerned that her red cheongsam top would stand out in the forest of pink and white as much as her glaring purple arm. In the dark it glowed faintly.  
Nanosounds tucked her glider into its compact form and darted through the forest , following directions scribbled onto parchment. The tainted apprentice came to rest behind another tree before looking for other signs of life.  
'I think I'm making it!' she thought as she she saw the glow of a cabin not too far in the distance. If the note she received was to be believed, it was her final destination.  
"Cool purple arm!"  
Nanosounds twirled around and started attacking the space behind her. One particularly bad karate chop managed to smack the unexpected speaker in the jaw.  
"Oww! That hurt man," said the thin man, rubbing his stubbly face. "That was an unprovoked attack. I know I look threatening and scary, because I am, but that doesn't mean you need to hit me."  
Nanosounds arched an eyebrow. "And you are?"  
"The brilliant A.C. Parvis," he replied, gripping at his shirt like he was wearing lapels. "Naturally my portraits look nothing like me."  
"Never heard of you, mate," she said with a patronizing frown.  
Parv looked at her in surprise. "Really? I'm a genius. Co-president of Strife Solutions." He added a quick "sort of" under his breath.  
"Oh, Strife Solutions? Isn't that run by Will?" asked Nanosounds.  
"Well, it's both of us, though I haven't really been helping him lately," flustered Parvis. "He's been showing me how to do blood magic-!"  
"Wouldn't you rather come in from the night?" asked Lomadia, suddenly standing beside them.  
Both Nanosounds and Parv let out whelps of surprise.  
"That is why I invited you here," the adventurer said. "We need to talk about these Magic Police."  
***  
Nilesy distributed cups of tea to Parvis and Nanosounds. The two guests found seating wherever it seemed available in the grass floored cabin. Nano cringed as she read the sign on the chest was was using as a chair.  
"Witch's hands? Have much need for those then?" she asked.  
"If you're into witchery, yes," Lomadia said, taking a standing position in front of the three others.  
The shorter woman briefly reconsidered her own dabbling into the magic of witchery.  
"So, what are the Magic Police," asked Parv, the first to redirect the conversation to the meeting's purpose. Just as fast though, he started on a tangent. "And why didn't you get an owl to deliver your note? I thought you were like the queen of owls. Post by owl delivery would be really cool."  
Lomadia sighed. "All my owls are … prisoners currently. I had to deliver those messages the old fashioned way."  
"I thought getting invited to your super secret meetings would be …," Nanosounds hesitated as she glanced at Nilesy and Parv. "Different. I thought they were more of a girl's night sort of thing."  
"Well, they were, until two of my supposed friends decided to put me … and you lot, onto a magical most wanted list," explained the blonde adventurer. "I figured we should all meet and decided what, if anything, to do."  
"But why am I on their most wanted list?" Parv asked, his face wrinkled in sadness. "What have I done to anyone?"  
Nano harrumphed. "I distinctly recall someone saying something about blood magic. I may be learning witchery, but that's not a psycho murdery cult like blood magic."  
"What?! It is not. It's perfectly natural and normal for a boy my age to experiment with the dark arts!"  
Nilesy choked on a sip of tea. "Umm, moving along. Lomadia says Sjin and Lalna are behind this Magic Police thing. Nano, don't you work with Lalna?"  
"What, Lalna? It can't be him," said the tainted woman. "We've been building up Panda Labs and everything. There's no way he has time to go off and start a tyrannical police force and name me as a fugitive. Besides, I've only been doing witchery to make him a gift!"  
"Well, you see, the witchery isn't the only reason you're on their list," sighed Lomadia. She handed Nano a piece of paper with the other woman's likeness on it.  
Nanosound's brows knit as she read it. "Flux queen? Flux queen?! The only reason I've been tainted is because of Lalna! I wouldn't be so … purple if he hadn't pushed me into that big sphere thing!" Her angry expression glassed over, turning into a vacant smile. "Right mother?"  
"Anyways," Lomadia interrupted, trying to hide her concerned expression. "I think Lalna's ability to be in multiple places at once is actually a discussion for another time.  
"Nano's been infected with flux. Parv, you've decided, for whatever reason, to learn blood magic. Nilesy and myself have gotten into witchery to take back Owl Island," she said. "We've all been doing our own thing and now Sjin and Lalna have trained their barely magical sights on us lot. I've gathered you here to decided what that means we do in return."  
Nanosounds grasped at Lomadia's wrist. "And someone is building an amusement park!"  
"Umm," the adventurer said in surprise. "That is an eventual concern. I guess."  
Parvis shrugged. "But what can we do?"  
CRACK!  
The cabin's door swung open. A caped figure stood in the darkness, just outside of the light. A gust of wind blew into the one roomed building, blowing out all the candle light. A small creature at his feet let out an angry hiss.  
Rythian smirked under his mask. "This undesirable says we take the fight to them."  
***  
Sjin woke with a start and a gasp. He found himself not on his farm, but in his bed at the Magical Police base he shared with Lalna. The bearded man looked over at his companion. The scientist turned magical enforcer was still deep asleep.  
Sighing, Sjin lay back down in his bed. There had been a peaceful reprieve of several months when he didn't have any of these nightmares. Something in the shadows caused him anxiety on his previous farm, resulting in Sjin waking up multiple times in a cold sweat. However, the vivid dreams had stopped while he was on the other world of Chaosville. But once he had returned to this set of dimensions, the farmer found he was plagued once again by nightmares that seemed unbelievably real. The latest vision of a coven formed by the police's most wanted, was a recurring dream.  
'But it's not like any of this is real,' Sjin mused, ready to drift back to sleep. 'They can't know we're coming for them … can they?'

**Author's Note:**

> Includes references to my own stories: 'Girl's Night In', where Lomadia brings Minty and Zoeya together to discuss the possible explosive dangers of Sjin, Lalna, and the Jaffa Factory; as well as 'Casting Shadows' on Sjin's first farm. As always, my headcannon ideas are all interconnected.


End file.
